1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wiring board and its manufacturing method.
2. Discussion of the Background
Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2002-246759 describes a wiring board which has the following: a substrate with an opening section; multiple electronic components accommodated in the opening section; an insulation layer formed on the substrate and the electronic components, a conductive layer formed on the insulation layer; and via conductors electrically connecting the conductive layer and electrodes of the electronic components. Multiple electronic components that have side electrodes are positioned in one opening section formed in the substrate. Then, among the multiple electronic components positioned in the opening section, side electrodes of adjacent electronic components face each other, and those opposing side electrodes have different polarities from each other. The contents of Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2002-246759 are incorporated herein by reference in their entirety in this application.